


Интеграция

by kapitanova



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: Даже в отдаленном будущем людям нужны реалити-шоу, а их создателям нужны рейтинги. Квинн и Рейчел планируют очередной сезон.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/gifts).



> Футуристическое АУ, сплошные диалоги, ничего не происходит.  
> Своеобразный кроссовер со вселенной Метрополис Жанель Монэ (но может читаться без знания второго канона).  
> Написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2017 в подарок H.G. Wells

Квинн пропустила Рейчел в офис и захлопнула дверь за своей спиной.  
— Так вот... — начала Рейчел.  
— Тсс! — шикнула Квинн на нее и прошагала до стола, из ящика которого достала брелок с одной кнопкой, которую вдавила на несколько секунд, после чего удовлетворенно выдохнула.  
— Это глушилка, — ответила она на немой вопрос в глазах Рейчел. — Наш босс с канала велел их установить в моих офисах на съемочной площадке и в Метрополисе и всегда обсуждать дела только после их включения. Никогда не знаешь, как конкуренты попытаются украсть твои идеи. А у тебя, я подозреваю, есть идея, раз ты захотела со мной поговорить.   
Квинн бросила брелок обратно в ящик, обошла стол и оперлась на него спиной, сложив руки на груди.  
— Так что давай, Рейчел, какой сумасшедший план появился в твоей голове?  
Рейчел слегка передернуло от последней фразы, и Квинн, разумеется, заметила это. Ее игривый тон сменился серьезным.  
— Прости, Голди, твой гениальный план. И я правда надеюсь, что он гениальный, потому что на следующей неделе мне нужно представлять наш план нового сезона собранию директоров, и поверь мне, я очень хочу, чтобы у нас был новый сезон.  
— Так вот, — начала Рейчел заново, меряя шагами офис Квинн. — Как ты могла заметить, рейтинги «Вечной любви» перестали расти.  
— Конечно, я это заметила, Голди. По измерениям последнего сезона, мы достигли нашего максимума. Мы все еще реалити-шоу с самым большим количеством зрителей, но на этом все. Перетянуть фанатов спортивных передач или артхаусного кино мы точно не сможем, поэтому наша главная задача состоит в том, чтобы наши рейтинги так и оставались высокими и не падали. И я не думаю, что очередная свадьба или самоубийство нас спасет. Поэтому, Рейчел, переходи, пожалуйста, к своему плану.  
— А что если я скажу тебе, что мы можем собрать еще больше зрителей?  
— Я скажу тебе, что ты точно сошла с ума, но все же продолжай.  
— Я говорю сейчас о трети населения планеты, которую мы в принципе практически не учитываем.  
— Андроиды, Рейчел? Это твоя идея?  
— Да, андроиды! У них своя культура, свое телевидение и радио, свои звезды и кумиры. Люди и андроиды так долго были разделены законом и предрассудками, что сейчас это две почти не пересекающиеся общности. Я хочу предложить тебе сотни миллионов потенциальных зрителей. Пришло время обратить внимание и на них, ты не думаешь?  
— О, Рейчел, ты и твои убеждения о социальной справедливости. Ты думаешь, андроиды просто так забудут, как мы десятилетиями исключали их из любой социальной жизни, используя, фактически, как рабов, и пойдут смотреть шоу о том, как люди влюбляются друг в друга в пафосном особняке?  
— А что если... — Рейчел наконец-то остановилась и посмотрела прямо на Квинн, выдерживая паузу, — это будут не люди?  
— Ты хочешь позвать в мое шоу андроидов? Тогда его бросят смотреть люди.  
— Наше шоу, Квинн. И только одного андроида, зато такого, ради которого нас начнут смотреть все.  
— И кого же ты хочешь мне предложить? — Квинн слегка наклонилась вперед и с вызовом подняла бровь.  
— Синди Мэйвезер!  
— Синди Мэйвезер? Я правильно тебя понимаю? Ту самую Синди Мэйвезер, у которой был роман с человеком, как там его звали? Ту самую Синди Мэйвезер, за которой из-за этого романа гонялись все охотники Метрополиса? Ту самую Синди Мэйвезер, из-за которой началась революция андроидов?  
— Да, ту самую Синди Мэйвезер, благодаря которой сняли запрет на браки между людьми и андроидами. Ту самую Синди Мэйвезер, которой президент лично вручил паспорт гражданина Метрополиса. Ту самую Синди Мэйвезер, ставшую из символа революции символом объединения людей и андроидов! — с каждым предложением Рейчел начинала жестикулировать все сильнее.  
— Ладно, успокойся, я поняла, что ты имеешь в виду. Давай представим на минуту, что я согласна с твоей идеей. Как, по-твоему, мы вытащим саму Синди Мэйвезер на «Вечную любовь»? Люди приходят к нам, чтобы поправить свою репутацию, когда она подмочена. Синди, насколько мне известно, занимается политикой и вполне этим довольна. — Квинн прервалась на секунду. — Почему ты так на меня смотришь? Я иногда смотрю новости. Надо же знать, что сейчас релевантно.  
— Я не думала, что у тебя есть время на новости, но, видимо, ты все еще не перестаешь меня удивлять после стольких лет, — Рейчел слегка наклонила голову набок. — Насчет Синди — мы сыграем немного иначе. Мы предложим ей интеграцию. Курс на интеграцию был начат еще несколько лет назад, но разделение развлечений для андроидов и людей все еще встречается повсеместно. Это наш шанс сделать первый шаг. Только представь: звезда-андроид, за сердце которой борются люди!  
— А что насчет ее парня? Того, из-за которого началась вся эта заварушка? — перебила Квинн восторженные речи Рейчел.  
— А, то есть этого ты не знаешь? — остановилась она на полуслове. — Он же отказался от нее, как только пришли охотники за головами.   
— Бедная девочка, — недовольно покачала головой Квинн. — Но ты мне так и не сказала: какой ей смысл участвовать в нашем шоу?  
— Когда шли переговоры о смене статуса андроидов, Синди пообещала лично президенту, что приложит все усилия для продвижения интеграции. Как ты уже заметила, пока что дела идут не слишком хорошо. Синди нужен большой бум, и мы можем обеспечить ей этот бум.  
— А вот про договор с президентом я ни разу не слышала. Не думаю, что это было в новостях. Откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Ну, возможно... я говорила с Синди об этом.  
— Ты вела переговоры с потенциальной участницей, не сообщив об этом мне? — голос Квинн стал серьезным.  
— Это были не переговоры, скорее, дружеская беседа. — Рейчел снова начала шагать по офису, стараясь не поднимать глаза на Квинн. Она не увидела, что губы Квинн сжались в тонкую полоску.  
— И давно ли ты дружишь с символом революции? — Тон Квинн был холодным и чуть насмешливым.  
— В прошлом году Коулман познакомил меня с ней на одном собрании для богатых и влиятельных. Ты же знаешь, он во время съемок своих фильмов много с кем встречался. И он успел познакомить меня с некоторыми из них. Синди — наиболее приятная из тех людей, с которыми он меня знакомил.  
В воздухе повисла пауза, во время которой Рейчел продолжала мерить офис шагами, не поднимая головы, а Квинн медленно вдыхала и выдыхала сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Ты трахаешься с ней, Рейчел?  
Рейчел резко остановилась и вскинула голову.  
— На самом деле, Квинн? Нет, я с ней не сплю. У нас хорошие приятельские отношения, это все.  
Квинн пристально смотрела на нее несколько секунд, и Рейчел не отвела взгляд. Наконец Квинн, очевидно, пришла к какому-то выводу, и коротко кивнула, не столько Рейчел, сколько своим мыслям.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты не врешь мне сейчас. Ты моя, Голди, только моя. И я не потерплю, чтобы ты на этот раз спала с участниками или с продюсерами или с членами съемочной группы. Это понятно?  
— Брось, Квинн, ты же это несерьезно? — Рейчел внимательно посмотрела на Квинн, отмечая ее резко похолодневший взгляд и заострившееся лицо. — Я уже дала тебе слово. И я не собираюсь забирать его обратно.  
Квинн резко оттолкнулась ладонями от стола и обошла его, чтобы сесть на стул. Она подняла над столом руку, в которую сразу же влетел электронный блокнот.  
— В таком случае мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла мне сочинить то, что мы будем втирать совету директоров через неделю. Повтори еще раз, что там было про интеграцию?


End file.
